Jealousy
by dreaming sparkle
Summary: It's a whole new year for Riku and Sora, but what happens when they're both jealous of each other? And who is this new redhead girl? AU, Kairibashing, RikuSora, yaoi...not a whole lot


_Author's Note: Latest fic up! Don't have much to say... err... it's on AFF so you can read the latest chapter there. _

**Warnings: Riku/Sora, not much right now**

_Onward!_

_**Jealousy**_

**Prologue: Later Later**

"Oh my god! Did you see? He looked at me!"

"_You_? Everyone could clearly see he was looking at _me_!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Riku sighed eating the sandwich that was served for lunch that day, trying to ignore all the loud chatters around him, he took a bite, looking around for his best friend, but having no luck at all. Suddenly, messy brown hair was seen above all the other students as a cheerful brunette boy with a slight build and slightly feminine figure skipped down the isles with a tray of food, stopping at Riku's table.

"Hey Riku! This seat taken?" He asked cheerfully, pointing to a spot beside his silver haired friend.

Riku shook his head, "Nope, have a seat" the silver haired teen moved over slightly making room for his best friend, "Hey, where have you been? I've only seen you in classes and never outside of school" he asked curiously.

"Oh sorry about that! I've been busy with the School Committee," He sighed taking a seat, "You know how it goes, start of school, new kids… now these strange girls are following me," he shuddered at the thought as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"Oh my gosh! There he is!"

"Isn't he so cute?" there came whispers and squeals all across the cafeteria.

Sora sighed again, getting a bit irritated, "See what I mean?"

Riku just laughed, "I know exactly what you mean, these girls have been slipping love letters and their phone numbers into my locker… I wonder who gave them my locker number," The silver haired teen thought.

Sora giggled cutely, "Never mind that, how was practice? I'm so sorry I couldn't go yesterday, I've been so caught up lately with School Committee, you know and then there's those classes I signed up for and I still have-"

Riku stuffed his sandwich into Sora's mouth, "God you talk a lot, Sora. The practice went great; we managed to get a grasp of lyrics without you, all we have to do now is find a melody, oh, here, read them," Riku handed his friend a small black notebook, "Page seventy-three" he informed as the brunette turned to the exact page and happily read them over, ocean blue eyes rolled from one side to the other and back again, his eyes… oh god his eyes, they drove Riku crazy. The silver haired teen had a crush on his friend, but it wasn't one of those 'schoolgirl' crushes that many girls had for Riku and Sora, it was much deeper than that and he knew it, oh god did he know what he felt. He loved Sora with all his heart and when the two were apart, the silver haired boy ached for the other to stay. He wanted to claim Sora his, all his, but yet, he couldn't… he was afraid, afraid that the boy would reject him and their friendship would be weaker and soon they wouldn't even talk to each other anymore, he knew he couldn't stand for that to happen.

"Hey Riku… are you ok? Hello? Riku!" the brunette waved a small tanned hand across Riku's face.

The silver haired teen shook his head from side to side then looked at Sora, "Huh?"

"I said, the bell rang, silly" giggled the small brunette.

"O-oh…yeah… right… I knew that, well then, let's go" Riku said, getting up and picking up his things.

Sora did the same then walked out the cafeteria with Riku, "We have… English next…" Sora gave out a sigh, "Better get ready for sleep"

Riku laughed, "Your in the School Committee, you skipped one grade, you get eighties and nineties and all you can think of now is sleep? You lazy butt"

"Hey! Cut me some slack here! I hardly had at least 10 hours of sleep in the past week, do you know how tiring all of this is? And besides, it's all going to be reviews anyways" Sora yawned, a stack full of textbooks and notebooks in his hands as he walked to class with Riku.

The two friends sat beside each other, the brunette at the very side of the room beside the window and the silver haired boy right beside him.

"Alright class! Settle down!" the teacher instructed as the class began.

Sora laid his head on the table, in between his arms as his head was tilted to one side in order for him to breathe as eyelids slid close and sleep took over the boy.

Riku, on the other hand, found it very hard to pay attention to the teacher, he cursed the brunette for turning his head Riku's way, of both right and left, he just had to choose the left, the left was where the silver haired teen had sat and the sleeping beauty's face was turned to him, how could he concentrate in class now! Riku sighed, guess he'd be staying up late tonight studying what happened in class that day, he turned his attention back to the sleeping brunette, the silver haired boy drank in every detail on Sora's delicate and cute face from his thick long lashes to his full round cheeks all the way to his lush ruby lips.

Riku mentally moaned, feeling his pants grow slightly smaller, 'Sora gazing' was his all time favourite hobby. No one knew about this, not even the subject that he loved gazing at. He suddenly turned his head back to the teacher, looking at Sora for too long could cause him a problem, he knew not to do that ever again after that first time he was caught gazing at the brunette. He looked around the class, immediately seeing most of their eyes were laid on the sleeping beauty or on Riku himself. The silver haired boy sighed, looking at his watch, yes! Just five more minutes, then he'd be free!

The brunette moaned slightly as eyelids opened to reveal sparkling ocean blue orbs. The chocolate haired head picked up from the table as a delicate tanned hand moved up to rub his eyes, a small yawn coming out of his lush parted lips. His big blue orbs blinked twice trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Riku found it quite hard to tear his eyes away from the small brunette beauty and again along with many other students. Suddenly, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, snapping the silver haired teen out of his daze.

"Alright class, your dismissed," the teacher yelled above the already loud class as everyone started to pack up their things and left for their next class.

Riku put his things in his bag and got up, slinging his back over his back and called towards the brunette that was still in a sleepy daze, "Up lazy butt"

There came a yawn from the small brunette before he got up and called back sleepily murmuring, "Alright, alright, I'm up" he took his things and walked out of the class with Riku, "Hey Riku, I've been thinking about those lyrics you gave me earlier?"

"What about them?" Riku asked quite curious.

"I think I found a melody for is," Sora replied with a smug look.

"Oh? Let's hear it then," came the silver haired teen replied.

"Not now, later" Sora said playfully.

"How much later?" Riku asked.

The brunette teen shrugged while walking down the hall with Riku, "Later, later"

"There's no such thing as 'later, later', baka," Riku commented.

"Well there is now!" the brunette giggled, skipping towards their next class with Riku right behind him.

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: I hope you all liked the prologue! Please R&R! **


End file.
